


当灯光昏暗，你双手颤抖着褪下衣裙

by BlindAuthor



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindAuthor/pseuds/BlindAuthor
Summary: 凛数年间的一组人生剪影，而绮礼是画面中徘徊不去的那抹阴影。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539424) by [SilkCut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkCut/pseuds/SilkCut). 



第一章 天使标本剥制术

 

 

* * *

 

我用父亲的来福枪射落了一只天使。我本应将它放生，但我任它流干了血，把它制成了标本，挂在自己的墙上。

我射落一只天使，藏在后院里，挂在晾衣绳上任风吹干，钉在我床头的墙上，就像耶稣基督被钉上十字架。

我射落一只天使，拖进地下室，把它活活饿死，我却没有流泪。盗猎者病态的自豪。

 

～ 盗猎者的自豪，Nicole Dollanganger *

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

+++

 

凛八岁。

 

远坂时臣是她的父亲，还是一位伟大的魔术师。因而自然的，他或早或晚，总是要收弟子的。

 

也不是非要收这种面无表情不苟言笑的弟子呀，凛纳闷。

那天午后，她正和妹妹嬉戏，绮礼，那个弟子，来家里取一份她父亲要递交给魔术师协会的包裹。那天的凛也玩得很欢，她脚下一个闪失，整个人绊倒跌落进带刺的灌木丛中。樱替她哭了起来，而凛却努力表现出成熟的样子，拒绝承认自己其实伤得很痛。

 

绮礼走向她，审视了一番这两个女孩，然后俯身单膝跪下，手掌抚过凛受伤的那条腿。被他触碰到的那瞬，凛疼得眉眼都皱了起来，才感觉到自己的伤口正慢慢愈合。整个治疗的过程中，她的视线始终没有离开他表情空洞的脸。

 

樱开心得不得了。她温柔地笑着感谢绮礼。那个弟子却什么也没说，只是一脸木然地草草点了点头就站起身来。他只对凛说了这句：“你应该更小心点，凛小姐。如此鲁莽的行为不符合远坂家的身份。”

 

正努力从草丛中站起来的凛双颊热辣辣的，她怒瞪着那个男人好一会，进而愤慨地朝他大喊：“不要告诉我什么能做什么不能做！ **你又不是我父亲！** ”

 

樱躲在她身后，凛踏步向前，愤怒地指着绮礼，给自己怒火找到了一个有效的基点。“ **走开！** 我才不要你帮我！我本来就可以照顾好自己的！”

 

绮礼的眼中没有一丝暖意。她开始觉得可怕，但她咽下心中的所有不安，把樱护得更严实些。“还有啊，为什么圣堂教会的家伙要学习魔术啦？你要不是一个冒牌魔术师，要不是一个冒牌神父！到底是哪边！”她气呼呼地鼓起脸颊，冲着他大吼：“ **你这个冒牌货！** ”

 

“姐姐，请不要！”樱在她身后呜咽，紧紧地拽着她的裙摆。

 

绮礼什么也没说。他的眉毛抬了起来，他俯视着凛，仿佛她是一种全新的、他一点也捉摸不透的生物。为了报复他对自己的冷淡轻视，凛踢了他的小腿一脚。樱想把她拉走，但凛还是给绮礼的另一边小腿也狠狠地来了一脚，才抓起樱的手，转身把那个怪人远远甩在身后。

 

凛八岁。她的父亲是一位伟大的魔术师，他收了一个名叫绮礼的弟子。

 

她当时就知道了，他们永远不可能合得来。

 

 

 

+++

 

 

一周后，他那位伟大的魔术师父亲把樱送走了。

 

凛对此表现得很成熟。她不得不这样——她终有一日将成为远坂家的家主。

 

她送给妹妹一个临别礼物，一条简单的粉红缎带，是她亲手制作的，以此睹物思人。

 

他们一起目送樱被间桐家的车载走的时候，绮礼就站在她身边。她的父母一言不发地先回去了，凛还站在步道上，孤单可怜地盯着道路的尽头，哪怕那辆车早已转过街角，哪怕樱早已离去。她一直站在那，双手紧紧地攥着，完全没有意识到绮礼一直站在她身后，直到她转过头，而他就在那儿。

 

“你留在这干嘛？”凛质问着，眨了眨涌起泪水的双眼。她告诉自己这不过是阳光照射在脸上泛起的水汽罢了。

 

绮礼回答的时候并没有看向她：“大家对你寄予厚望，所以别让你对妹妹的怀念压垮了你的未来。”

 

“闭嘴！”她大喊，举起握紧的双拳，似乎准备随时和他打一架。“你什么都不知道！樱和我一定会重逢，我们一定成为伟大的魔术师，就和父亲一样！所以闭上你的嘴，冒牌神父！”她又想踢他一脚，但最终忍住了。凝聚起自制力可不是件容易的事，但凛还是控制住了自己，从他身边走开，没做有失身份的事。

 

那天晚上，父亲和母亲去了她的卧室。他们和她解释说樱现在正式是间桐家的孩子了，所以樱的形象要从宅邸里所有的全家福中抹去。凛郑重地点头，她明白让妹妹生活过的痕迹依然残留在家中，对他们和对她来说，都是同样的难以忍受。第二天，一切都表现得好像远坂家从来就只有凛这一个孩子一样。

 

有件事凛早已隐隐地猜到了，但不管是父亲还是母亲都没忍心清楚地明说。是绮礼说的。

 

是绮礼又一次在午后那簇带刺的灌木边找到她。当时她正在用手拔那些植物，直刺得鲜血淋漓。凛不在乎，因为某个更沉重的东西一直挤压着她的心口，她需要伤害点什么—— **什么都行** 。绮礼在她身后俯下身来，伸手越过她的手臂，把她的小手裹进自己宽大的掌心。

 

他语调冷静地告诉她：“你必须忘记她，更要忘记曾经爱过她。”

 

凛的双眼泛起泪光。他那卑劣的语调干巴巴地说着如此残忍的话，没有丝毫善意，让她当场决定，她应该伤害 **他** 。她猛地从他的掌握中旋身脱出，试着给了他一拳。他轻易地就抓住了，让她不要乱动，这样他才能对她受伤的手指实施适当的治愈术。

 

“要是我就是不想被治愈呢！”她坚持道，挣扎着掰开他的手指。“要是我宁愿——要是我宁愿永远保持受伤的样子呢！”她难以自控的抽泣着，哽咽着喊出了这些话，才意识到自己说了什么。

 

然而绮礼什么也没说。他本就不是能说出安慰话语的人，亦无话语足以安慰她。他只是施加了治愈术，然后放开了她的双手。但凛条件反射地再次抓住了他的手，她拼尽全力地扭拧着，希望她能折断他的几根手指，这样他就能感受到她此刻的感受了。绮礼一动不动地跪在凛的面前，折磨人的几分钟过去了，凛啜泣起来。“不、不要告诉别人——谁也别说！”凛哽咽着说，双眼紧闭。

 

绮礼沉默着，但他最终说：“不要再哭了，凛小姐。”

 

“闭嘴，冒牌神父，你这张令人讨厌的脸……”凛松开扭着他的手，抹去眼泪。重新看向他，她小声嘟哝：“我会永远恨你的！”

 

绮礼只是点点头，才起身问道：“那你能在回到屋子里再恨我吗？快要下雨了。”

 

他向她伸出手。表情还是几乎没有改变。他的神情并没有同情，反而是 **好奇** ，似乎她之前的崩溃给他提供了兴致。这个男人身上的一切都让她不安，她无法理解她身为伟大魔术师的父亲到底看中了他什么。凛不仅没有接过他的手，反而大步走在他的前头，每一步都稍稍比平时踏得用力，跺出一个个强调的重音。

 

她下定决心不能再让那个弟子在她放松戒备的时候逮她个措手不及。

 

 

 

+++

 

凛记得绮礼不再迎合地用正式称谓称呼她的那个晚上。他在交谈中提到她，毫无征兆地就去掉了敬称，是那么的漫不经心。这是在和他父母晚餐的时候发生的，她一下子慌乱得无法继续进食。这件事或许本可就这么过去的，要不是她母亲——总是温柔地面带微笑，满心好意——把本来只是不起眼的小小折磨变成了一场灾难，她注意到了凛可疑的沉默和回避的眼神。

 

“你看，亲爱的。”她母亲和父亲说。她对着凛微笑，眼中闪过点点亮光。“我们的小姑娘正在脸红呢。会不会是绮礼先生终于熟络起来，他们也相处得越来越合拍了呢？我想也差不多是时候了。”

 

“妈妈！”凛举起拳头大声抗议，根本不想望向坐在自己对面的绮礼，害怕看到他那张讨人厌的脸上又是一副无动于衷的木然神色。她突然想抄起叉子，对着自己的手猛扎一下，如果这样能给她一个离席的借口，为了不参与这段讨厌的对话，她可能真会这样做的！

 

“葵，别取笑她了。”父亲优雅地用餐巾点了点嘴唇，及时地来解救她。“也别在用餐的时候大喊大叫，凛。”但当他从餐桌远处的那一边与她四目相投时，他的语调几乎没有责备的意味。

 

凛只是低头看向她吃了一半的盘子，温顺地点点头，道歉道：“对不起，爸爸。对不起，妈妈。”

 

母亲接着之前的话头继续说：“唔，绮礼先生，你在日本住得还习惯吗？我听说你是在意大利出生长大的。这是你第一次来这个国家吧？”

 

“不是的。”绮礼回答，他的嗓音一向是低沉阴郁的，总惹得凛心烦意乱。凛抬起头来，但他只是切着牛排而没有看向她。“我以前执行教会任务的时候来过几次。”

 

“教会任务？”父亲询问道，“你是何时被任命为神父的来着？”

 

“我是在夫人刚过世的时候领受的圣命，”绮礼说明着，“但在那之前我就和父亲一起在这里执行过教会任务。”

 

凛的好奇心无法克制地提了起来，她脱口而出：“绮礼已经结婚了？！”

 

她的母亲微微笑着摇了摇头：“凛，不要打断别人的话。”

 

“对不起。”凛立刻回答，一边给了绮礼一个不爽的眼神。 **谁会嫁给他啊？**

 

那位弟子看似心平气和地接受了她的瞪视，但他的眼中再次闪现出那个几近于愉悦的情绪。

 

 

 

+++

 

葬礼感觉像是发生在别人家的，而她的悲痛也在不久后便止歇了。凛站在绮礼身边，双眼并没有聚焦在眼前的风景上；圣经的经文从他嘴里喋喋不休地喷涌而出，而她几乎充耳未闻。

 

当时下着毛毛细雨，所有的人都打着伞，只有他俩没有。凛浑身发冷，但此时也已经习惯了。雨水从天而降，零零星星地浇打在墓碑上，在某个瞬间，凛觉得地下那些腐物们随时都要破土而出绽放出花朵来。曾有人告诉她，墓地里的野草和树木比其他任何地方的都要茂盛蓬勃。

 

凛的手臂上，魔术刻印嵌入魔法回路之处，绷带松松地裹着。绮礼刚在四天前亲自实施了植入手术，他完成得缜密而细致。但可想而知，术后的每一次心跳都在凛的体内激起种种疼痛，可疼痛又是无任欢迎的救济，因为它稍稍填补了凛心中那块爱与光明从中流逝的巨大裂口。

 

“作为远坂家新一代家主的初次亮相十分出色呢，凛。”

 

听到他的声音从头上传来，凛就不可抑制地感到一阵愠怒。他听起来是如此的欢喜满足，和这个凄凉的场合格格不入。

 

她的母亲坐在轮椅上被推了过来，唠唠叨叨地怀念着旧日往事，凛礼貌地回了一句就充耳不闻了，挥手让佣人把她母亲的轮椅推去她爱人长眠的那块墓地。至少她看起来很快乐，崩坏中反倒透出至福来。明知是个可怕的念头，凛还是很羡慕这种状态。当她再次看向绮礼的时候，他又在对她说着什么。

 

“有件东西我要给你。”他拿着一个看来是长条状的，包裹在褪色绷带里的物体。“它是你父亲的所有物。”

 

凛无意识地向它伸出手。绮礼单调低沉的声音继续说着：“作为远坂家的新一代家主，你要拥有一件父亲的珍宝才合适。我想这件物品他本打算在你十八岁生日正式成为成年魔术师那天，才亲手送给你的。”绮礼话锋一顿，“我想履行他的遗愿以慰在天之灵，而你也应当成全他的遗志。”

 

“这……”凛轻喃着，声音低得连自己都几乎听不见，“……是父亲的？”

 

她抽出那把优雅短剑的同时，绮礼郑重地说明：“这是Azoth剑，由你父亲的魔力锻造而成。”

 

凛没管绮礼，她不住地端详着这把剑，直至泪水滴落剑刃，泛出美丽的、挑衅的光。

 

 

 

+++

 

凛下周就要满十岁了。

 

她一点也不期待。

 

她的生日也曾是她最喜欢的事情之一。父亲在私人书房施行宝石魔术的时候，会允许她和樱待在身边。他会把宝石塑造成饰物并送给她们保存。母亲会烤好蓝莓芝士蛋糕，然后弹起钢琴，凛和樱会随着琴声唱起歌来。凛的生日礼物总是书，她很喜欢。她会把那些复杂的、她年幼的妹妹尚不会念的词语读给她听。她会告诉樱那些词语的意思，带着她在她们的笔记本上写出来。她们会坐在火炉旁，一起读书学习，蜡笔和铅笔在她们周围散落一地。

 

所有的这些在下周都不会发生。

 

父亲已经死了。母亲住院了还要再进行一次常规检查。

 

而樱是一个永远不会回来的陌生人。

 

 

 

+++

 

凛十岁了。

 

那天她放学回家，一个普普通通的蛋糕正在餐厅等着她。凛从未把日期告诉过绮礼，他不知如何还是查到了，这让她多少有点生气。并且掐准时间在她到家前半小时才买，胆子还真不小呢！凛知道准确时间，因为她碰巧看到印着时间的小票。

 

基于她对那个冒牌神父的了解，他大概压根就不会在意有没有把小票扔掉吧。

 

绮礼还毫无仪式感地把那支小小的、普普通通的蜡烛插在蛋糕中央，竟然还是用打火机点燃的。他的整个神情差不多就和他们之间那个从商店买回来的蛋糕一样（没）有气氛。这个蛋糕缺乏任何种类的点缀或花饰，但你看，它好歹还是巧克力味的呢。

 

“许个愿。”冒牌神父用一种暗含催促意味的方式说道。

 

她把蜡烛吹熄，坏脾气地咕哝了一句“谢啦”，就起身走出餐厅，那种临时买的慰问蛋糕，她一口也不想尝。但绮礼叫住了她，问：“你许了什么愿，凛？”

 

她什么也没说。她爬上楼梯回到自己的卧室。

 

其实她许愿能更快地长大。

 

或许成年以后， **所有的一切** 就会渐渐变得没那么伤人了吧。

 

 

 

+++

 

她在十二岁那年月经初潮。

 

凛那时就已经十分了解青春期是怎么回事了，但她没想到会来得这么早。

 

它发生在一个周末，她在那个寻常的周日上午醒来，觉得双腿之间黏黏的。她刚坐起身打算查看个究竟，就看到红色的液体一滴滴点落在床单上。虽然凛的头脑完全明白接下来该怎么做，但在一片茫然中她还是大声呼叫了好几次绮礼的名字。自从他接管了远坂家财产的实际事务并默认成为她的监护人以来，一直住在宅邸一楼的某间客房里。凛试着站起来但被一阵她无法理解的昏眩打败了，只能一路摇摇晃晃地走向梳妆台。

 

她走到门边的时候门把手转动了起来，绮礼门也没敲就走了进来。隐私就这样被侵犯了，凛简直想朝他扔些利器戳死他，但又回想起她之前的呼喊声一定听起来很惊慌吧。

 

绮礼二话不说就冲到了她身边，问道：“哪里疼？”

 

和往常一样，他的声音里没有真正意义上的关心，语调里只有程度恰好到像是经过计算的、专业性的询问。处在这种情况下的凛对此反而很感激，因为她也能平静地回答他了：“我的经期开始了。我需要一些卫生巾。”

 

令她大为震惊的是绮礼的回答：“我去年就囤了一些，放在你浴室壁橱上方的抽屉里。”

 

现在她不得不抬起头与他四目相对了，想到他竟然在一件完全属于她个人私密的事情上投入了这种努力，凛恼羞成怒。这完全就是 **某种** 侵犯，具体的罪名她暂时还没想好，但罪行依然成立。

 

“去年？”她对他的手臂轻敲了一拳作为责罚，“什么鬼，绮礼？你是抽了哪根筋？”

 

“我想做足准备。”绮礼试着扶她坐下来，但凛推开他的手，自己爬上椅子。

 

“好吧。”她回答，“那就把它们拿来吧！”

 

“你确定吗。”他没有动，只是说，“你应该去浴室好好清理一下，不是吗？”

 

她当然知道了。她也想再站起来，但眩晕的感觉还没有消退。而绮礼是不可能明白这种感觉的。

 

但他却知道。随着一句轻声的“失礼了”，绮礼走过来用双臂揽住她，抱在怀中走出卧室。

 

“你干嘛啊！”她尖叫着想挥拳去捶他的脸。

 

“你不舒服。”他短促地说明，毫无必要地把她抱得更近了些。

 

凛本想再次张口反驳他辱骂他的，但她意识到仅仅因为对他的不良偏见而做这种逆反的事不仅没有意义还很幼稚。实事求是地说，她的确不舒服。她也的确不知道应该如何面对这个新的磨难。而此时此刻——说不定在她接下来的整个人生里——绮礼都会出现在她身边陪她度过每一步，因为她是他的义务。绮礼曾经是她先父唯一的弟子，而如今是她的正式监护人。

 

他是她生活中唯一的成人，而她无依无靠。

 

她双腿间流着血的时候没有人可以依靠。虽然这是女性正常的生理过程，但还是吓着她了。

 

她又觉得自己很蠢。堂堂远坂为什么会被一点点血吓到，何况还是她自己的？

 

凛收紧揽着绮礼脖子的双臂，把脸埋在他的肩膀上。她努力在这种亲密关系中找到一些安慰，但他们之间存在着一种她知道自己永远也无法弄懂的距离感。这就是为何自他们相遇的那刻起，她就一直渴望摆脱他。当她年岁渐长，凛终于明白是他的遥不可知让自己感到害怕。

 

绮礼一路抱着她，沉默不语地走向浴室。他在抽屉里翻翻找找，取出卫生巾的过程里也没有把她放下。他拿到之后才终于让她下来。瓷砖在她的赤足下冷冰冰的，凛没能忍住皱了一下眉头。

 

俯视着她，绮礼问：“你想我帮你清理吗？”

 

“我怎么可能会那样想？我怎么可能让你碰我！”她提高音量但无法直视他凝视的双眼 。

 

“那么如你所愿吧，凛。”这句话听起来刺耳的亲切，“你的床单我会处理的。好了，开始洗吧。”

 

她的头顶不期然地被压了一压，然后绮礼关上了他身后的门。

 

凛把颤抖的手放在头顶刚刚被绮礼触碰的地方。双腿间血液的潮落让她更加清楚地意识到自己身体的变化。那是来自深处的本能，十分像绮礼掌心的那个温柔触碰——以及方才抱着她时，他的身体包裹着她的那种亲密感。这个认知是如此的恶心，她都快要吐了。

 

暗暗骂着自己，她怒目扫过门口，大声喊道：“你这个白痴！不要告诉我该做什么！”

 

她试图强行划开边界，因为凛能感觉到他们之间的那道间隙正在缓缓地闭合。

 

 

 

+++

 

绮礼正在为他们俩做晚餐，有时凛吃腻了熟食店买回来的微波炉便当，他就会自己下厨。那是个夏天，凛十四岁了。湿气像黏进了她的毛孔里，不管她一天洗多少次澡，也难以去除。夜晚多多少少减轻了一些热度，但凛依然单穿着一条无袖的米色衬衫。衬衫单薄的纤维堪堪勾勒出她正在发育的胸部那优美的轮廓。她里面穿着一件黑色的运动内衣，她觉得运动内衣比任何销售员极力推荐的、设计轻薄的胸罩都要舒适得多。

 

她想起一年前第一次去买内衣的事，那真是一段恼人的经历，因为绮礼也跟去了。他全程都像一头沉默的警犬，不管销售员们多么热切地和他搭话，依然不苟言笑。他那天没有穿神父的黑袍，凛不得不承认他长得也不能算丑。他比绝大多数男人都要高，练武的身体筋骨隆隆。绮礼还带着一种神秘的气质，让女士们难以抗拒。饶是如此，凛还是不想亲眼目睹女士们撩他的现场，真是诡异得不行又蠢得要死。

 

凛从客厅的沙发里坐起来，呼唤身在厨房的绮礼，她开始等得不耐烦了，肚子也饿了。

 

晚餐还不错，虽然不是一桌大餐，绮礼毕竟不是花式大厨，不过他的手艺并不赖，做好的晚餐也足以喂饱他们二人。最近的这几个月他甚少回家，多半因为教会那边事务缠身，他继承了山顶之上那间被指定为魔术师和圣堂教会中立地带的教堂。凛在学校没有同伴，因为让任何人接近她都太过危险，她早已承担起魔术师的职责，习惯了孤身一人。

 

他们那晚的交谈少之又少——虽然他们并不缺少人与人之间闲聊的话题。那晚他只是告诉她她必需开始体术训练了，而不是一味地窝在她父亲的书房里磨炼宝石魔术。绮礼顺势提出可以教她一些八极拳的基础，凛认真地考虑着这个提议，毕竟万一她不得不在圣杯战争中对阵懂得徒手搏斗的御主，体术绝对会是一个很大的助力。

 

凛盯着面前的那杯水，又一次在心中试着重复那个字眼—— **圣杯战争** 。

 

这是她一直在准备的唯一一件事，这场魔术师之间的终极战斗，夺走了父亲的生命。

 

坦诚地说，她对圣杯战争的感觉很矛盾，不过话说回来，凛对大多数事物都抱持着复杂的情绪。而学习，是她唯一真正抱有激情的事。知识追求和智力刺激带给她如此多的快乐和享受，代替了真实存在的人情和关系，陪伴着她，让她不再孤身一人。即便她曾为此同情过自己，她也从未意识到，因为凛有着自己的野心，她踌躇满志且势在必得，她被塑造成未来的一流魔术师，渴望获得这个家族追寻求索的一切。

 

凜毕竟是她父亲的女儿。她不会屈服于寻常的孤独。

 

远坂家的荣耀不允许她屈膝于此类凡夫俗子的感情。

 

“对了，”绮礼突然开口打断了她的思绪。他先从玻璃杯里喝了口水才继续说下去，“我今天去了一趟疗养院。我很抱歉的通知你，你的母亲今天上午过世了。”

 

凛的脸上几乎没有流露出任何情绪。她问的第一件事是：“你为何不一开始就告诉我呢？”

 

“哦，我应该一开始就说吗？”绮礼的发问听起来是真实诚意的好奇。

 

“嗯，这是重要的消息。”凛回答，已经非常习惯于他的冷淡无情了。

 

“请接受我对令堂的悼念。”绮礼一边发表着感言一边用勺子舀起最后一块鱼肉和米饭。

 

凛从紧咬着的牙缝间回答他：“不。你没有悼念之情。”

 

绮礼看着她眨了眨眼。而后说：“你一直都不喜欢我，是吧？”

 

“这还用说吗。”她回答。

 

绮礼点着头，把餐具搁在碟子的一边，把手肘放在桌子上。

 

他表明态度：“你已经不再是小女孩了，凛。你还十分的固执己见。如果我是缺乏自信的人，我会用尽办法赢取你的信赖，好像我自身的价值全都立足于你的信任一样。”他发出一声爽朗的笑，“但我并不是这样的人。我一点也不在乎你喜不喜欢我。你活在我的监护之下，因此必需臣服于我所订立的规则。这就是你无法改变的现状，至少在你成年之前都是如此。我只要求你无时无刻的尊敬和坦诚。如果你一直乖乖合作，那么我们之间就会相处得很融洽。”

 

凛没有作声，不带丝毫感情地思忖着他所说的话。

 

“我会作出必要的葬礼安排。”绮礼补充。他暂停话头吃完最后的食物，先是不慌不忙地嚼着才吞咽下肚。“别在你父亲的书房里待得太晚。你需要充足的睡眠维持身体健康。喏，把饭菜吃完，凛，我好洗碗。”

 

“你今晚会留宿吗？”她再次动手切开食物，忍不住问道。

 

“不一定。”他简言道，“除非你想我留下。”

 

凛眯起双眼。“你为何认为我现在会需要你留在身边？”

 

“你母亲死了。”他干巴巴地说明，好像话语中包含的实情不带任何重量。

 

“我的父亲也死了，记得吗？”凛反驳，“我早就接受他的离世了，母亲的病情也是如此。我知道或早或晚，她总是会病逝的。这几年来她的健康并没有好转，而我们给疗养院的钱也只是为了让她在不可避免的死亡来临之前过得舒适一些。而那笔钱也用得如我们所愿。仅此而已。”

 

连她自己也不敢相信她的话说出来竟是如此的客观冷漠，仿佛不是在谈论自己深爱的人。

 

她这番符合逻辑的回答似乎引起了绮礼的 **敬意** 。当然如此。她现在听起来完完全全就像是他。这让她恼火，但她控制住了怒火并把它们狠狠地推回意识深处，推得是如此深以至于连她都无法辨认那怒火是否是属于自己的了。凛赏他一个冰冷的微笑，随口说：“谢谢你主动提出承担丧礼安排。如果有什么是我可以帮忙的，请务必告知我，绮礼。”

 

她不等他回答就吞下最后一口食物，喝完水，推开椅子，起身离开。在离开前，她设法用听起来带着几分明朗的声音提议：“我非常欢迎你今晚留下来，绮礼。我不想让你觉得孤单。即使是我，也并非是那么无情冷血的。”

 

当她走上楼梯的时候，每一级阶梯都像流沙一般吞噬着她的双脚，但她还是勉力一路行至卧室。

 

凛锁好门，握着门把的手捏得紧紧的，手指渐渐失去知觉。

 

**我的母亲终于死了** ，她想道，带着怪异的脱离感。

 

悲切之心人皆有之。即使是魔术师，也是允许感到悲伤的，对吧？

 

 

 

+++

 

凛发现自己其实挺期待绮礼这一整个月来强加在她身上的严苛体术训练的。她怎么可能不期待呢？这可是她唯一可以把积蓄多年的愤恨和敌意向他发泄出来的机会，可以在自己的身体累垮前拼了命地揍他。这快感简直叫人发疯！她可以跟他连续对搏几个小时不带停歇。

 

绮礼比她想象的还要强壮，而他加诸于己身的训练计划艰难得可以杀死任何承受力比他低的人，至少那些觉悟不够的一定撑不过去。凛差一点就要对绮礼的训练法心生敬意了，然而她又觉得如此危险的方法简直自讨苦吃。当他们并立河边，把汗水和污垢从疲劳过度的身体上冲刷干净的时候，她决断且直言不讳地向他表明了自己的看法。

 

绮礼居高临下地、怜悯而温和地看了她一眼：“我很感动，凛。我不知道你原来对我这么关心。”

 

凛想踹他脑袋一脚但腿部的肌肉拒不从命。她只能一边甩起毛巾抽他，一边回嘴：“我们本来就应该互相照看，不是吗？所以不要小题大做了，混蛋！”

 

他们一路慢跑回宅邸，她还以为会累死在半途，但还是在断气前抵达，旋即半瘫半跌地倒进卧室的空浴缸里。她脱下衣服，用意志力控制着身体完全爬进浴缸里，再扭开龙头，把水温调高。她平躺着，一边盯着天花板一边平缓呼吸。然后凛把自己清洗干净，小心不做太大的动作。但当她清洁完毕，用毛巾擦干头发时，她觉得精神多了。她感觉很不错。当然，她的肌肉还是疼痛不已，整个人累得可以立即倒头睡去，但凛依然觉得今天是颇有收获的一天。她心想自己应该感谢绮礼高强度但卓有成效的体术训练。但管他的，她才不想向他道谢呢。

 

那是一个周六，她前一晚已经完成了学校布置的所有作业，所以这个下午并没有什么非做不可的事情。她可以制作新的宝石储存魔法，但凛还没有从之前的训练中缓过劲来，因此她决定在客厅里闲晃一阵子。她从书架里随手抽出一本书，舒服地躺在沙发上细细研读起来。

 

绮礼走过，他没穿衬衣，只在肩膀上搭了一条毛巾，头发湿漉漉的。他在凛对面的沙发上坐下来，凛故意无视他。但过了一会，凛发现自己还是忍不住好奇地偷看他。她注意到他的胸口有一道疤，凹凸参差，像一场拙劣手术的可怕产物，并且这伤口的深度绝对不止一层皮肤。凛皱起眉头，忍不住问道：“那里到底发生了什么？”她指着他的胸口，“什么恐怖事故吗？”

 

“基本算是吧。”绮礼简短地回答。

 

凛并不相信但也没有追问。绮礼转身面向另一边擦干头发，露出半边背部。她注意到他的后背的状态比前胸还糟糕，一个个伤疤零星遍布，各种各样割裂的痕迹，深浅不一，大小各异。她惊愕地倒吸了一口气，立刻坐起身来，大力眨着双眼：“你是怎么弄出那么多伤口的？！”

 

凛说着站起身来，毫不迟疑地靠近他。她不多时便已站在他身后，双手随意地拂过他的背部，如此自然，仿佛她曾数次轻抚他一般。此事之后，她觉得这次自然而然的身体接触应该归咎于绮礼开始训练她之后，他们之间渐渐发展起来的那种熟悉感。它让凛留意起他的身体，且一点也不感到害羞。

绮礼也几乎没有对她的触碰做出反应。

 

他甚至没有转过身来。“它们是老伤疤了，凛。没什么值得担忧的。”

 

“你是受虐狂还是怎样？”她的声音里依然带着疲倦，“你为什么不在结痂之前愈合自己呢？”

 

那个冒牌神父爽朗地笑起来，才慢慢地转过身，迎着她强烈的目光，扯起一抹诡秘的笑容，他说：“要是我就是不想被治愈呢。”他把声音压低成耳语，补完剩下的话：“要是我宁愿永远保持受伤的样子呢。”

 

凛睁大了双眼。他一定是故意那样说的，他知道一定会刺到她，因为她曾经说过同样的话。

 

这么多年来她对他的忍受终于沸腾翻滚到表面上来。此时此刻，她对他的憎恶之情清晰可感，她已经无法再忍受一分一秒。绮礼就坐在那，洋洋自得地看着她，仿佛没有意识到激怒她也等于把自己置于危险之地。没有谁——尤其是他——可以小看她。现在正是她证明这点的机会。不过，他一定不曾想到她的反应会是如此的离谱。连她自己也没有。

 

她本可以再次咒骂他，用老套的话语辱骂他。但凛出人意料地捧起他的脸颊，好像要把他的脸撕成两半一样——然后低下头，把他们的双唇压在一起。

 

那不是一个吻——她决意不让他有误会的余地。亲吻应该是出自真心的、意味深长的。应该是给予他或她关心的人。应该是亲密的爱人间爱意的表达。

 

这几年来凛对绮礼抱持着千百种不同的情绪，憎恶、怀疑和绝望，混合成一剂致命的毒药。但其中没有一味是爱。

 

她默默地拉开距离，向后退了一步，凝视的目光始终没有回避绮礼的双眼。

 

他哑口无言，看起来几乎像是终于开始怕她了。他脸上的表情看起来真不错。凛希望自己能拍张照片，再深深地刻在记忆中。她不知道他们一动不动地对望了多久，绮礼是打破沉默的那个人，但他说了什么一点也不重要。凛再次逐渐靠近他，直到绮礼的双手扼住她的喉咙，施力把她拽向自己，直到她的双唇在他的唇间肿胀生疼。他们蹩手蹩脚地笨拙摸索了一阵子，凛挣扎着塞进沙发里。她堪堪找到一个舒服的姿势，就一把拉过绮礼的手按在自己睡裤的腰带上，男人遵从指示，把手指伸进她从未想过自己会让他探知的部位。

 

别人的手指在她体内粗暴移动的陌生感觉让她惊愕喘息。但她已经湿透了，也准备好了，因而完全感受不到疼痛。焦躁难耐渐渐膨胀，凛扭动着臀部，靠向绮礼把重心摊在他身上，脱掉半褪的睡裤和碍手碍脚的内裤。她转过身再次面向他，膝盖深陷进他身体两侧的沙发里。绮礼死气沉沉的双眼看起来比平时多了一丝生气。有一瞬间，他就像真实地活着，不再神游天外，甚至对她好奇尝试的每一件事感到兴趣——哪怕对象是他本人。也是，除了他还有谁呢？

 

凛那个月刚刚年满十五岁。她被塑造成未来的一流魔术师，渴望获得这个家族追寻求索的一切。她是他们仅存的继承人。凛没有朋友，但有学习和追求相伴便足矣。何况，魔术师的荣耀不允许她屈膝于凡夫俗子的感情，如寻常人一般缔结关系。

 

但欲望之情人皆有之。她也是允许去探索的，对吧？

 

“这并不会改变你我之间的任何关系。”她在他的耳旁轻喃，开始解开他的裤子。“我会永远恨你的。”

 

绮礼笑了。她从未听过他这样笑。他的笑声如死般枯槁，但她并不感到害怕。

 

挂着一丝讥讽的微笑，绮礼语气和缓地、几乎像在安抚一般评述：“我希望你说到做到——就算在我们做爱的途中也不要忘记。”

 

凛眯起眼睛，用手握住他勃起的底部，虽然她是第一次，却做得好像不是第一次这样握住男人一样。她能做到的。她看了足够多的相关书籍。她可是远坂家的人，她还从未曾在挑战面前退缩。

 

凝聚起所有的勇气，她朗声宣告：“你怎么敢暗示我会被情绪带跑。你明明知道我可以一心多用。”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

*译注：

歌词出自Poacher’s Pride，Nicole Dollanganger作词演唱。


End file.
